Skeith (R:1)
Skeith (スケィス) is the 1st Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Terror of Death". History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight Skeith is the the first harbinger of the Cursed Wave to appear. Riding into battle from the Chosen Land beyond the Dividing Forest, he carries the Shadow of Death, which drowns all that stands. .hack//SIGN Skeith appears at the very end of SIGN when he is summoned by Morganna. His first action is to Data Drain Sora, as punishment for betraying Morganna and allowing Tsukasa and the awakened Aura to escape. He follows them to Net Slum but before he can do anything, Helba deletes the area, allowing everybody, except Aura, to log out and escape. .hack//ZERO Realizing that Skeith would draw too much attention, Morganna sealed him inside Sora. Disguised as a player Skeith continued his hunt for Aura. It was in this form that he would encounter Carl. .hack//Liminality Skeith, sealed inside of Sora encounters Tomonari Kasumi and his girlfriend Mai Minase while they explore a field. Not wanting them to get in the way of his hunt for Aura, Skeith assumes his normal form and attacks both of them. As a result Tomonari falls comatose, but Mai is able to escape and begins searching for answers about the attack in the real world. Skeith later tries to attack Junichiro Tokuoka when he follows Tomonari's footsteps, however Mai recognizes the tone that plays when he appears and is able to escape with Tokuoka before Skeith can complete his attack. .hack//Games Skeith is first seen by Orca and Kite in the dungeon of Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. He is busy chasing Aura and ignores them at first, but when Aura tries to give the Book of Twilight to Orca, Skeith appears and challenges the two. Orca tries to fight against him, but as a normal player, his attacks are useless. Skeith data drains Orca and places him into a coma, but before he can attack Kite, Helba appears and drives him away. Over the course of Infection, Skeith continues chasing Aura, attacking any players that get in his way, including Alph, Sieg, and Mai Minase. Eventually he manages to catch up with Aura at the field Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. Kite and BlackRose arrive just as he begins to data drain Aura, segmenting her data into three parts and sending them to various places inside the system. Skeith attacks Kite and his party but is eventually data drained himself and defeated. Though he is destroyed, his death results in the birth of Cubia, the shadow of Kite's bracelet. thumb|BlackRose fights Skeith in Another Birth. .hack//Another Birth Skeith is shown to BlackRose in a vision created by Mia at Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. In the vision she watches as Skeith defeats Orca and attacks Kite, but is driven away by Helba. Later BlackRose travels with Kite and Mistral to Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness where she battles with, and eventually defeats Skeith. thumb|left|200px|Skeith, as seen in XXXX .hack//XXXX Skeith appears before Orca and Kite shortly after Orca receives the Twilight Bracelet from Aura. Orca attempts to fight Skeith, but Skeith renders all of his attacks useless and destroys him with his Data Drain attack. Before he can finish off Kite, Helba appears and drives the Phase off. Much later, a stronger Kite encounters Skeith while in a field with BlackRose and Mistral. After a hard and mostly unsuccessful battle, Kite manages to unleash the power of the Bracelet, destroying Skeith. End of The World Years after the Twilight Incident, Skeith's data was eventually discovered and salvaged by the genius programmer Jyotaro Amagi for use in the Salvage Plan. In order to control its power, Skeith's data was placed into an Epitaph PC. Sora was given as an example of someone who could control it, but since he was unable to be located, CC Corp was forced to find a different candidate. During the first test of the Epitaph PCs a strange error swept through the system, causing the person controlling Skeith's PC to fall into a coma. In the confusion, Skeith, still inside the Epitaph PC, was able to escape into the system, where it would remain hidden as The World was transformed into The World R:2. thumb|Skeith in Roots. .hack//Roots After logging into The World R:2 for the first time, the Adept Rogue Haseo unwittingly became the bearer of the Epitaph PC for Skeith. Hidden deep inside his character data the powers of the Phase only manifested in a few situations, occasionally causing Haseo to see things that normal players couldn't, or protecting him from data corruption. After being defeated by Tri-Edge, Skeith's powers were fully released inside of Haseo's character. Skeith briefly appears physically at the end of Roots, floating above Haseo in a ghostly form as he stares out at the Arche Koeln Waterfall, also hinting at Haseo's Xth Form. .hack//G.U.+ After Kuhn tells Haseo that he can summon an Avatar, Haseo swears to unlock its power. He gets his chance while fighting Endrance in the Arena. Endrance summons Macha during the fight and orders it to destroy Haseo. However Haseo manages to awaken Skeith who easily defeats Macha, destroying the AIDA known as Mia in the process. .]] .hack//G.U. Games Haseo, the main character of .hack Conglomerate, also called "The Terror of Death", is scouted by Yata early as the Epitaph User for Skeith, which is contained within his PC. Though Haseo's first few attempts at calling Skeith fail, he is able to manifest Skeith as an Avatar after almost being wiped out by Bordeaux in the Arena. After this event, Haseo continues to improve his control over Skeith, by fighting against AIDA and Tarvos, when it accidentally goes berserk after being exposed to AIDA. However Haseo begins to abuse his Avatar by using it in other Arena matches, such as his fight against Alkaid. Wanting to prove how dangerous Avatars are, Kuhn the Epitaph User of Magus confronts Haseo and challenges him to an Avatar Battle. During the fight Haseo loses control of Skeith, and can only watch helplessly as it mercilessly beats Magus until its Avatar form is completely dissolved. Following this event Haseo begins to use Skeith more wisely. .]] Under the direction of Yata Haseo continues using Skeith to hunt AIDA. He is also forced to use it when confronted with Endrance's Avatar Macha and Azure Kite's "Azure Flame God", an entity that is almost identical to the Avatars. His skill with Skeith continues to increase, and he gets a major power boost when Skeith transforms in response to his third Job Extension. With this form Haseo fights against Gorre, Innis, Corbenik, Fidchell, and several new forms of AIDA. At one point, Kuhn, Atoli, and Endrance pool their energy to give Haseo the power he needs to summon Skeith to fight against against Sakaki's Victorian. .]] When Haseo's PC and spirit are damaged by Ovan's "Rebirth" ability and the truth he has revealed, he finds himself in a dark room inside his PC, and Skeith confronts him directly, in the form of a white version of Haseo who speaks in a voice and manner that are nearly identical to Sora's. He mocks Haseo briefly before Haseo decides to continue, and declares that Haseo doesn't need him anymore. Haseo rebuffs Skeith, however, and says that he's taking him with him. This conversation is immediately followed by their upgrade into Xth Form, which also upgrades Skeith into his final form. This form takes a sharp turn from his other forms in appearance, and is drastically more powerful as it possesses the full combined power of the eight Epitaphs. After a short battle with the Azure Knights, Skeith is used to finish Aina's summoning of Aura. During the battle against Cubia, all of the remaining Epitaph Users fuse physically with Skeith. .hack//Infection Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP:Infinite *SP:Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Data Drain': Skeith pins a target up against its wand and Data Drains the target. This inflicts all status ailments upon the target and halves his or her HP. *'Judgement': An inescapable water element attack. Skeith freezes all targets in massive columns of ice. *'Earthquake': Skeith stabs his wand into the ground and heavily damages all targets in range. *'Cross Swing': A simple strike from Skeith's wand that damages the target severely. He'll use it up to two times in a row. There are two versions of this attack—one acts like a normal attack and can be easily avoided; the other freezes a target in place as Skeith performs an inescapable strike. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 4500 *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': Skeith slams into the ground creating a shockwave and damaging anyone in range. *'Repth': Recovers 150 HP. *'Dek Do': Reduces the movement speed of a single target. *'Suvi Lei': Paralyzes a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target to sleep. Data Drained Item *Virus Core F .hack//G.U. Game Attacks Form 1 (.hack//G.U.//Rebirth) *Slash: Skeith uses his scythe to slash the opponent up to 3 times. *Stun Bullets: Skeith fires 3 energy rounds towards the enemy. Might stun the opponent. *Data Drain: Skeith reveals a large cannon like bracelet out of its right arm and fires it at its opponents when they protect break. Form 2 (.hack//G.U.//Reminisce) *Slash: Skeith uses his scythe to slash the opponent 3 times *Slash Shield: The scythe can be used as a projectile deflector now, by slashing at the incoming projectiles. *Stun Bullets: Skeith fires 5 energy rounds towards the enemy. Might stun the opponent. *Data Drain: Skeith reveals a large cannon like bracelet out of its right arm and fires it at its opponents when they protect break. *Chakram: By charging his scythe, Skeith can fire a disk-like energy blast from his scythe after his 3-slash combo Form 3 (.hack//G.U.//Redemption) *Slash: Turns the 8 swords on his back into one large scythe to launch up to 4 energy waves at the opponent. *Chakram: By charging his scythe, Skeith can fire a disk-like energy blast from his scythe after his 3-slash combo *Slash Shield: The scythe can be used as a projectile deflector, by slashing at the incoming projectiles. *Energy Machine Gun: Rapidly fires energy blasts out of both hands. May stun the opponent. *Homing Shot: A multi-shot and multi-target homing projectile weapon that uses the 8 sword-like projectiles sticking out of Skeith's back.The longer "Square" is held, the stronger it gets. May stun the opponent. *Data Drain: Skeith transforms the 8 swords into a data drain cannon. On firing, the cannon opens up to reveal the data drain eye of which launches a huge ball of energy at his opponents when they protect break. Gallery image:Skeith3rdBack.jpg|The back of Skeith the 3rd image:PrototypeSkeith.jpg|Haseo summoning Skeith in the Prototype trailer. Trivia *According to .hack//Another Birth, .hack//XXXX, and a concept art in CyberConnect2's website, the party that defeated Skeith was Kite, BlackRose, and Mistral. *According to the uncanonical and untrue Liminality Easter Eggs, Skeith was a program designed to collect data on human emotions and reactions to death for the ultimate AI. *Skeith's Red Wand is the item where Sora was sealed into for betraying Morganna during the end of SIGN, causing Sora's player to fall into a coma. *In the original Japanese version of Infection, Skeith's wand, which appears in the English version as a large, red staff with a "Q" shape at the tip, is actually represented by a Celtic cross. This was censored for the American release in favor of the Q-shaped version from .hack//SIGN, though it is still seen as the cross in some American media. *Skeith demonstrates the ability to talk in the GU Games, shouting "I have found you!" when Haseo releases him for the first time. In addition, he has a short conversation with Haseo in Vol.3 *"Skeith" means "Shadow" in Old Scottish. *Skeith's theme song in GU is called "I'm Right Here." category: Game Characters category: GU Games Characters category: Phases Es:Skeith